modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
In Your Head
In Your Head'https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/12/modern-family-episode-913-in-your-head.html is the thirteenth episode from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it has aired on January 17, 2018. Plot Summary When Luke goes missing after a night out in a sketchy neighborhood, Manny, Phil and Gloria team up to track him down. Meanwhile, Haley is desperate to land an interview with the creator of a popular lifestyle website and interrupts Alex during one of her college classes. Alex's professor, Arvin Fennerman, then proceeds to try and give Haley a piece of his mind. Episode Description Luke has disappeared or so he did. Manny, Phil and Gloria team up to track him down in Gloria's former neighborhood who actually became safer with time. As they're ready to give up, they find him when he throws one of his shoes at Phil. Luke says that he went to go upstairs but got stuck on a roof and couldn't talk or send any message. As for Haley, she invites herself to Alex's class directed by Prof Finnerman. Finnerman can't stop seducing Haley but he unintentionnaly gives her a strategy to obtain a job, which she manages to use. Also, Claire learns that Earl Chambers, Jay's old nemesis, just died. She sees this as an opportunity to make peace with Earl's daughter Shirl. But Jay wrongly believes that it's actually a trap which it turned out, was not. And, Mitchell and Cameron welcome Max, a man they knew while they travelled in Europe. Max tells them to enjoy every moment of life, not waste it. They eat a very good breakfast and then go surf, which is not a good experience for Mitch. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Mira Sorvino as Nicole Rosemary Page * Chris Geere as Arvin * Sarah Baker as Shirl Chambers * Cheyenne Jackson as Max * Riki Lindhome as Poet * Marsha Kramer as Margaret * Ray Porter as Lazlo * Christopher Alton as Hipster * Rod Keller as Mumford * Jessica Garza as Angelina Trivia *Joe does not appear in this episode. Luke has only three scenes and one line. Lilly only appears in the teaser. *This is the second time a Dunphy kid is missing after Connection Lost, though this time not every member of the family are concerned. * This marks Arvin and Rosemary Nerp's first appearances. Shirl Chambers also returns from Basketball but this time she has dialogue. * Mitch and Cam barely appear in this episode, in fact we see them only in the teaser, two short scenes and the tag. Continuity *Earl Chambers' death is announced -- Jon Polito, who played Earl, died in 2016; Earl's last screen appearance was in "Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook" where Robert Costanzo filled in, disguised in a devil costume. *This marks the second episode after Heavy is the Head in which Head is in the title. Joe was absent in this previous episode also. * This marks the second 13th episode in which a main character ends up stuck in the roof, for various reasons after Jay in Do It Yourself. Cultural References * Cam mentioned that he considered opening the wine twice: early on election night (when it looked like Hillary Clinton would be President) and when it looked like La La Land had won the Oscar; of course, in reality, Trump won the election and Best Picture went to Moonlight. * Gloria's old neighborhood gets gentrified. *Nicole Rosemary Page's Nerp is clearly based on Gwyneth Paltrow's goop. *Carly Simon's "Anticipation" is mentioned by Cam. Reviews *''The A.V. Club'' gave it a "B". References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Content